steps to forgivenss
by loser in the gutter
Summary: with true love being eternal, is there ever an ending? With what started as a fight escalading into broken hearts, he tried to forgive. RoyEd oneshot


**Oh the random-ness of life never ceases to amaze. Prepare for slight modernization. **

**333333333333333333333333333**

"_You know, I don't think the answers will be found at the bottom of a bottle. In fact, that usually leads to trouble. No, I don't mean don't ever drink again. I just- NO! You know I enjoy a drink or two, but a bottle, Roy? Pal, you've got to do something. Just sitting around here doesn't make it any better. And even if you drink and get wasted, your troubles will still be there. _

"_You can't run forever, Roy. Gotta face him, and what you did. Hell, if you want him back, go. It's not that hard. He wants some one that'll love him- I know you did. But you need to show- MORE! He wants to know _always_ that you love him. Tell him. I tell my wife everyday. And look at us; a kid, a nice house, her folks are starting to tolerate me. It's funny; I always thought you would never settle down. Let alone with a guy- Yes I know you're bi. _

"_But in all honestly and serious-ness, Roy, did you actually love him? You would always send him on those stupid missions far a- I don't care if you were ordered to! You could've _told _Ed that you were ordered to. And at least _act_ like you're going to miss him. Damn, no wonder he left. How could he stand your- DON'T AGREE WITH ME! Listen, if you really want to, I can help. Love's my specialty. And, I can always use it as blackmail- Hey! I was just kidding. No need to hit me. No? Fine then._

"_So... you ready?"_

Maes's words echoed through Roy's head as he walked down the street. Yeah, he never... almost never told Ed he loved him. But that was stupid. Ed didn't want that, right? And he did NOT have a drinking problem. He just got like that when the world seemed to fall apart. And orders were orders. But yeah, he could've been a little more loving about it. Roy sighed as he got to the steps up to the apartment.

1...2...3...4...5

He knew he would get up eventually. It was the evening and Ed was probably out anyway.

5...4...3...2...

The TV was on. And it was blasting music, meaning Ed was watching music videos on some music channel. It was a sad song; Lips of an Angel by Hinder. So Ed had to be home. Roy went back up the steps.

2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11

But what if it was all a big mistake? Roy could easily get somebody new. He could get almost anyone he wanted.

11...10...9...8...7...6

But Ed was the one he wanted. No one else had ever made him... whole. It sounded corny, even to him. Yes, Ed filled that empty space in his heart.

6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15

The door seemed darker than before. The doorbell glowed dimly in the light of the setting sun. Roy took a deep breath and pushed the little button.

15...14...13...12

He was having second thoughts as the door remained un-opened. Ed didn't want him back. He had moved on. Roy shook his head. Maes was wrong.

12...11...10...11.12...13...14.15

No, Maes was always right. He had that weird thing were he was only right about one thing-love. So Roy stood at the door. And it stayed closed. So he rang the doorbell again.

15...14...13...12...11

No one was going to come. Roy wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. Ed wouldn't want him back. Roy had yelled at him, called him names... almost hit him. Why would Ed want him? Because he loved him.

11...12...13.14.15

He rang the doorbell, with enthusiasm. He rang it again. He thought he might as well kick down the door. But the 18-year-old inside wouldn't like that very much. So he rang it again. And then he heard it. A yell, from inside the apartment. A tired, worn out yell from the one person he was looking for.

"What the fucking hell is so damn important that it can't wait for- SHIT! - for me to get my fucking clothes on?!"

Ed opened the door with a glare, but it quickly turned to a face of shock. There, in his doorway, was the man he had been crying over. The man that had yelled at him. The man that had broken his heart, taken his virginity, almost hit him... and loved him more than anyone ever could.

"Hey." The dark-haired man said casually. He looked down at his feet. "I'm not good at this and never say these, so listen good, I'm not gonna repeat myself." He looked the blonde in the eye. "I'm sorry I yelled, screamed, cursed... everything. But I just couldn't stand you not being around me. And I hated the thought of you and someone else. I don't want to break up, Ed. So... damn this is so corny... will you... take me ba... Well, forgive me?"

Ed stared, not knowing what to say. He knew Roy could see the way his eyes were red and cheeks were stained. He knew Roy could hear the rumbles of his stomach from lack of food. But forgiveness is something he never thought Roy would ask for. He didn't even expect Roy to come to his apartment.

"I... of course I want you b... I... forgive you, but I want..." Ed knew what he wanted. He wanted Roy back in his arms. He wanted to wake up with him, eat lunch with him, see movies with him. But Roy...? "Is that it?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure we were on good terms first." Roy smiled and pulled Ed to his chest, putting his arms around his waist.

"And who said I would let you back into my life, Roy?" the shorter one asked, his head against the muscular chest in front of him.

"I did."

**3333333333333333333333333333**

**Okay. I actually liked that. Wow. So... did you? lol I'm just bored and want to post random shit today. But I know I need to work on more. So... I gotta go do that.**

**Remember to tell me which fic to finish!!!**


End file.
